


The girl with orange hair.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jaune and his pumpkin pete shirt are back, Mild? gore, Nora gets bullied, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Ren is a prince, Renora, Ruby ships arkos, Wizard AU, You know the one no one asked for, fairytale AU, like its poorly written but still gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Nora Valkyrie is a wizard who is not allowed to go to a magic school until she turns fourteen so she goes to an ordinary school, where she gets horribly bullied. Her only friend is Lie Ren who happens to be the prince of the kingdom so he is always busy. Nora could not wait for her fourteenth birthday but, she had no idea how good life to get.





	The girl with orange hair.

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a village with roads the colour of marmalade. Each building was a different colour for instance the café La belle café was a honeycomb colour whereas the shoe store When the shoe fits was a bright pink colour. Every building seemed out of place with its vibrant colours but some how it all fit together beautifully. Beyond the village was a magnificent castle with exquisite gardens the scent of the roses was enough to make anyone want to dance. In the village there was a cottage with flowers planted all around the old stone walls. In the cottage lived a family of three. Only child Nora Valkyrie attended the local school where she was bullied by four of her fellow classmates who forced everyone else in the class to ignore her. Secretly Nora’s parents are wizards and as Nora is only thirthteen she cannot own a wand but, once she turns fourteenth she can get her own wand and start attending Beacon school of magic instead of the ordinary one the locals attend. 

One day as Nora was walking home picking dirt off herself she was surprised to see the house lights turned off. She cautiously pushed open the door and as soon as she had entered the lights turned on and a confetti bomb exploded in front of her. 

“Happy birthday!” Her parents yelled loud enough to shake the birds on the roof. Nora took a step back and stared at her parents. Her mother had fair skin, emerald green eyes and hair like the finest gold silk in all the land. Whereas her father had short curly ginger hair, marshmallow white skin and Sapphire blue eyes. Leaving her with Short orange hair, emerald eyes that glistened in the sun and skin as smooth as silk. 

“It’s… it’s my birthday” Nora stammered before realising what it meant. “It’ my birthday” she exclaimed bouncing up and down out of joy.

“Yes, now you can finally get out of that horrible school” Mr Valley smiled before turning around to prepare dinner. 

“And you don’t have to worry about buying anything because we got you everything you need” Mrs Valley added giving Nora a big hug then turning to walking into the kitchen. Nora ran into her bedroom changed out of her dull grey uniform and threw it into the bin.

While the family of there were ecstatic there was one person who was not. High up in the mountains lived an Evil witch who has been watching Nora for years.

“Blasted, every trap I’ve set has failed to kill her. And now she’s about to attend a magic school. I must find a way to destroy her.” the Evil Witch gazes into her cauldron and sees the vainest person alive. The Witch cackles stirring her potion.

Nora stands in front of Beacon school of magic wearing her navy coloured robes and holding her trunks full of books and clothes. She takes one step in and is immediately greeted by a man with sleek blind hair.

“Hello welcome to Beacon school of magic. What is your name?” He asked flipping through his clipboard to the girls section.

“Nora Valkyrie” she replied.

“Ah yes” the man says using his wand to slice Nora’s name out of the list. He hands her a slip of paper with her name on it “You’re in room number five with three other room-mates” he pauses and with a flick of his wand there’s a bright blue sphere in front of Nora. “Just follow the sphere to your room it will disappear when you tell it ‘thank you’” he then walked away.

“Thank you.” Nora followed the sphere to her room when she opened the door she saw her first room-mate 

A girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore chestnut top with gold and red designs on the front. Her skirt was brown with two strips of red fabric wrapped around it.

The girl turned around and noticed Nora.“Oh, Hi. My name is Pyrrha.” 

“Nice to meet you Pyrrha, I’m Nora.”

“The others should be back soon.”

Just then the door swung open and two people walk into the room. The first one was a boy he had short blond messy hair, he wore a short sleeved black top that had a brown rabbit design on the front, Nora had to restrain herself from laughing so she turned her attention to the another person. This one was a girl she had short black hair with a fringe that covered the left side of her face a streak a red ran down her fringe, she had a long sleeved black dress on and a red cape? Nora did not expect that.

“Hi, I’m Nora!” Nora smiled extending her hand to the two.

“Its Jaune.” the guy said shaking her hand.

“Ruby.” the girl said.

“Was I not supposed to come in my robes?” Nora asked looking between the three of them.

“You can if you want, we didn’t since we live far away.” Pyrrha explained.

Ruby stood next to Nora and whispered into her ear. “You don’t need to worry about Jaune hitting on you.” she moved back a wide smile on her face.

“Are they?” Nora gestured between Pyrrha and Jaune.

Ruby smiled in response. 

“So is anyone you know here?” Jaune queried.

“No, the only friend I have outside of this school is Ren.”

For a reason Nora know not they all stared at her in amazement. 

“Ren as in Prince Ren?” Ruby wondered.

“Yeah, but he’s been busy with his duties and such so I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“How are you saying this so calmly?” Jaune asked.

“Prince or no Prince I’d still be friends with Ren.”

“That is amazing.” Pyrrha uttered.

 

The next few weeks fly by and for the first time in Nora’s life she’s happy and has friends. But then the Evil Witch’s plan takes action as she uses her accomplice to take down Beacon’s guard so she can make her attack. Sirens start to ring alerting students to go back to their dorms. Nora catches a glimpse of the Witch’s accomplice and sees it was a bully from her old school the worst one in fact.

“Of course it’s her” Nora mumbles running outside. Once she’s outside she’s stunned by what is happening. The worst bully has a knife and is cutting and stabbing everything in their sight. Blood and guts are spilling everywhere. “Oh gosh” Nora muttered. “A wand against a knife, I only know a few minor spells, what-” Nora’s thought is cut off when the accomplice charges at her. Nora dodges swiftly then yells a disarming spell at them. “Dearmo!” the spell worked as the accomplice dropped their knife giving Nora enough time to hide and think of a plan.

“Maybe I can do a pattern, fire magic then a disarming spell again and repeat” Nora steps to the side and casts a fire spell at the accomplice but, it doesn’t work since she’s not very powerful. Then the malevolent Witch appears diverting Nora’s attention to her. Because her attention was on the Nasty Witch that gave the Evil accomplice a chance to charge at Nora and pin her to the wall. Just as she thought all hope was lost the accomplice drops her knife and rubs her head.

“Nora!” a familiar voice yelled. Nora turned her head and saw her three new best friends. “If we all use the same spell at once it could be strong enough.”

The team of four run to the wall farthest from the other two aim their wands at the Wicked Witch.

“Firega!” they all yell. Fire shoots out of each of their wands and when it meets it forms a big fiery ball of death, killing the Evil Witch. The accomplice is captured and sent to prison while our heroes are sent to the castle. 

“Hey Ren!” Nora greeted, only to receive a glare from some castle officials. “I mean Prince Ren.”

“You have done us all a great deed, I sir Prince Ren dub you Nora Valkyrie, the title ‘Lady’” Nora looks up at the Prince and smiles.

“Thank you, but I had some help” the Prince chuckles.

“I know, but your friends had insisted on you being the only one to have this honour” Nora looks to the side where her friends are standing smiling at her. “I’ve also heard of your previous troubles and although this may be unprofessional, I would like to present you with the chance to get closure.” Nora smirks and a little while later three of Nora’s previous bullies are standing in front of her and Prince Ren. 

“I have been presented with the chance to make an order and that order shall be.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “Everyone who was mean to me shall be executed!” The three bullies go down on their knees and start begging for forgiveness. Nora shakes her head laughing. “I’m kidding, just do some jobs for the castle” the bullies get up and leave.

When its only Nora and Ren in the room Ren lets out a chuckle.

“If anyone was to save a school after only being in it a few weeks, it would be you Nora.”

Nora smiled and before she could say anything Ren continued to speak. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about people bullying you?”

Nora scratched the back of her head, her smile more nervous. “I didn’t want to bother you. You had a lot to be doing.”

“I always have time for you. Please tell me when you have problems.”

“I will.” “Thank you for being unprofessional, by the way.” she added.

“Anything for you Nora.”

Over the next few months Nora and Ren grew even closer then before. On the anniversary of the Witch being defeated Prince Ren confessed his feelings to Nora which she happily accepted. So everyone got the ending they deserved.


End file.
